


Второй последний шанс

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Rimming, Romance, Underage!loki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Сейчас же, с той разницей между ними: в прожитых годах, накопленном опыте, Тор снова не смог устоять, хоть и понимал, что никто не сможет его обвинить. Локи был слишком прекрасен в своей юношеской любви. И только Тору было под силу обуздать себя, дать ему всё то, что тот хотел, в полной мере — и так нежно, как он заслуживал.





	Второй последний шанс

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Этот фик заказан и поддержан EfaEfa, чудесным человеком, который был со мной незримо рядом на протяжении шести лет. Поэтому, если вам понравится фик, обязательно поблагодарите заказчика!  
> Если вы хотите заказать что-то для себя, то пишите в личку.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> \- Все лица, упомянутые в тексте, достигли возраста согласия (полторы тысячи лет назад).  
> \- Предупреждения: небольшое отклонение от арки комиксов "Могучий Тор", где Локи переживает второе рождение. Поэтому, согласно канону, здесь kid!Локи, а Тор - Тор. Локи несколько раз по сюжету спасал Тора, но тот не сразу принимал его помощь. Зато в конце, уже после события, упомянутого в фике, Тора никто не мог переубедить в том, что брат его любит и всегда будет на его стороне. Тор немного молодец.  
> \- Много любви, самоанализа, попытки исправить прошлое нынешним.  
> \- Римминг, blow job и первый раз.

— Локи…

Тор не церемонился, выбив дверь плечом, потому что терпеть боль было невыносимо. Будто магнитом, его тянуло в покои младшего брата, который казался единственным, кто бы мог помочь. Этот огонь, что пришёл в Брокстон и Асгард из ниоткуда, был следствием неизвестного колдовства, про какое не знали ни в Асгарде, ни в других дружественных мирах. Огонь, который заставил даже плоть бога плавиться, распространялся под кожей, сводя Тора с ума испепеляющей болью. В глазах темнело, но он упрямо шёл к Локи, зная, что тот поможет.

Сколько раз, ещё в прежнем теле, тот показывал, как смешна и жалка перед его разумом и умениями магия иных миров. И пусть сейчас Локи оказался подростком, Тор был уверен — в нём ещё хранится весь накопленный за тысячелетия опыт и мощь.

— Локи, помоги…

Упрямый Локи встретил его, гордо задрав подбородок.

— Это не я! — Обиженно выкрикнул он, едва Тор вломился в покои. — Ты не можешь меня обвинить!

— Не собирался.

Тор с трудом говорил, глядя, как тает опалённая магией кожа, а плоть под ней бугрится от сжигавшего огня.

— Мне нужна помощь.

Локи уже испуганно смотрел на его руку, но обида была сильнее.

— Теперь ты пришёл за помощью? После того, как постоянно прогонял меня? После того, как я тебе помогал?

— Ну так помоги снова, Локи, — на последнем издыхании попросил Тор. В нём не осталось места для стыда, хотя он знал, что упрёки Локи верны. Всё затапливала ослепляющая боль, разожжённая в теле. — Только ты можешь…

Локи успел вовремя, чтобы подставить падавшему Тору плечо, и с огромным трудом довёл до кровати, куда Тор и рухнул. Плащ сбился под спиной, под доспехом было невыносимо жарко и мокро, но все неудобства отступали перед болью.

Локи осмотрел внимательно руку, и краем гаснущего сознания Тор увидел, как расширились от ужаса его глаза. Зрачки метались, будто Локи пытался в собственных покоях найти то, что помогло бы Тору, или же пытался сообразить, чем помочь. Неожиданно он, ни слова не говоря, выскочил из комнаты. Тор пытался было его окликнуть, но уже не смог.

Тор вертелся на кровати, сдирая пока ещё здоровой рукой пластины доспеха, и даже расстегнул на одном плече крепления плаща, но жар не утихал, скапливался внутри тела, чтобы потом вырваться наружу. Тор кричал, пытался освободить опалённую руку, но тщетно. Когда он отковыривал пластинки доспеха на руке, вернулся Локи.

— Оставь! — Прикрикнул он. — Не двигайся и ничего не трогай.

Локи с размаху забрался на кровать, опустился возле Тора на колени и поднял его ладонь, уже потемневшую от внутреннего огня. Тор терял сознание, но пока наблюдал за тем, как сосредоточенно сошлись брови Локи у переносицы, как тот бережно держал его руку, боясь повредить больше, чем магический огонь.

— Больно, — стонал Тор, ненавидя себя за слабость, но не мог терпеть дольше, не мог держать лицо – да и не перед кем.

— Это ожог, Тор, он и должен болеть, — зло ответил Локи.

— Так исправь это!

— Я и собирался этим заняться. Или мне остановиться, потому что ты хочешь поплакать?

Тор зарычал, рванулся к Локи, хватая его за грудки, но боль, накатив удушливой волной, отрезвила. Локи был его единственной надеждой.

— Нет.

Тор откинулся на подушки и подставил руку и бок.

— Вот и славно. Будет больно, — с коротким вздохом предупредил он, но никакие слова не отражали и сотой доли правды.

Локи отстегнул плащ, сбросил его, разомкнул крепления доспеха на груди. Тор пытался помочь, но тщетно, и Локи сам приподнимал или поворачивал его, снимая одежду и открывая поражённое огнём тело. Оставив брата полуголым, он вылил на раны тягучее снадобье, которое принёс с собой, и крепко держал руку, не давая ей двигать, ровным слоем смазывая кожу. От боли, превосходившей прежнюю, Тор закричал, срывая горло, но зато сознание обрело чёткость. Рука не просто горела. Будто миллиарды игл с острием в атом проникали сразу в кости, и каждая из этих игл жгла испепеляющим пламенем. Боль превысила мыслимые пределы, но Тор, крича и сходя с ума, всё же не мог впасть в блаженное забытье, настолько очищающей была эта мука.

— Сейчас будет легче, — утешил Локи, и Тор постарался поверить, хотя казалось, что страдание останется с ним навечно.

Но Локи, чуть поколдовав, сотворил в той же чаше колотый лёд, куда снова опустил руку Тора. Прохлада после огня тоже казалась обжигающей, но переносилась легче, а от того, как ледяными руками Локи обводил поражённые огнём участки тела Тора, и вовсе становилось хорошо.

Слишком хорошо. Дыхание, пришедшее было в норму, снова участилось, и сердце билось, как заполошное. Тор чувствовал на себе руки Локи: нежные, мягкие и заботливые. Они снимали воспаления, убирали боль, каждое движение несло блаженство. Тор во все глаза смотрел то на лицо Локи, сосредоточенное, но уже не испуганное, то на его порхающие руки, касавшиеся тела Тора почти интимно.

К великому своему несчастью Тор видел в слишком серьёзном для его нового возраста юноше того прежнего Локи, наглеца, насмешника и занозу. Настолько острую, что, войдя в сердце тысячу лет назад, она оставалась там и поныне, как бы Тор не старался от неё избавиться.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Тор, только чтобы сказать хоть что-то, когда Локи остановился и внимательно посмотрел на него. Боли не было. Только освобождение от мук и лёгкая прохлада, словно накрывшая тело влажной простыней. — Спасибо.

Локи молчал, снова обиженно поджав губы. В прошлой жизни Тор или сам бы снасмешничал над этим, или заставил бы Локи улыбнуться, лишь бы только стереть эти горькие морщинки. Губами или руками, но Тор бы смог.

А сейчас он только смотрел, как юноша, такой похожий и такой отличный от прошлого Локи, хмурился при взгляде на него, а обида, глубоко въевшаяся в сердце от поступков и слов Тора, возвращалась. Слишком много плохого успел сделать Тор за то время, что получил Локи обратно, пусть и ребёнком. Брат стремительно рос, в нём чаще проявлялись привычные черты, и Тор сильнее с каждым днём боялся, что однажды обнаружит приставленный к шее кинжал, а после — услышит ядовитые слова издёвки. Оттого сам бил первым, раз за разом гоня Локи от себя, обижая его, хоть и ненавидел себя за это.

Тору было совестно и больно видеть, как Локи вошёл в ту пору, в которую они тогда, в прошлой жизни, стали близки больше, чем братья. И ещё хуже было понимать, почему Локи упрямо продолжал спасать его, помогать, невзирая ни на что — а особенно на то, как Тор не принимал эту помощь.

— Спасибо, — повторил Тор, потому что ничего на свете не было важнее этих слов, и благодарил он уже не только за нынешнее спасение, но и за всё, что сделал для него брат.

— Почему ты пришёл ко мне? — наконец высказал гнетущий вопрос Локи, исподлобья глядя на брата. Обида вернулась в полной мере. Видя, как Тору полегчало, Локи спешил высказать её, точно зная, что потом ответа не получит.

— Только ты бы смог помочь.

Тор подавил в себе желание поднять руку и мягко провести по отросшим волосам Локи, кудрявившимся на концах. Рука сама тянулась к ним, пальцы дрожали от желания вплестись в эти пряди, чуть прочесать и потянуть, как им обоим нравилось. Нужно совсем немного времени, чтобы локоны отросли до той длины, к которой Тор привык. Зная об этом, Локи сохранял её, позволяя размякшему Тору нежно перебирать пряди в моменты, когда они были слишком близки и открыты друг другу. От воспоминаний в сердце закололо.

— Но раньше ты не спешил обращаться ко мне. Только сейчас надумал, — отвлёк Тора слишком юный, но привычный голос Локи.

— Только ты бы смог помочь, — с нажимом повторил Тор, вкладывая в слова столько уверенности и чувства, сколько мог.

Но всё равно не пробился через покрытую шипами ледяную стену обиды.

— Раньше тоже мог только я, но ты не спешил просить помощи или благодарить за неё. В сущности, ты ни разу не высказал благодарность, хотя я был единственным, кто упал за тобой к сердцу Иггдрасиля, и именно я вернул тебя из могилы богов! Я! Не твоя драгоценная Сиф, не твои глупые друзья, а я! Я!..

Локи говорил громче, почти кричал, и Тор с изумлением увидел, как на его глазах выступили горючие слёзы. Сердце сжалось, дыхание перехватило, и Тор замер, не зная, как справляться с рвущей Локи обидой. Но больше — с собственным стыдом за то, что не позволял себе ни капли послабления в том, чтобы держаться от искушения подальше.

— Локи!..

— Лучше молчи, Тор! Ничего хорошего ты не скажешь. Только гонишь от себя и злишься, хотя я ничем этого не заслужил! Но как только припекло, прибежал ко мне, “Локи, Локи, помоги, я умираю!”, — Локи зло кривлялся, передразнивая Тора писклявым голосом. — А дальше что? Снова оттолкнешь? Снова начнешь ругаться? Лучше бы вообще не приходил!

— Локи, я!..

Локи набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы снова начать обвинять — и правдиво, нельзя не признать, — но Тор опередил, рывком поднявшись на кровати. Локи отпрянул в испуге, но Тор успел схватить узкую влажную ладонь, чуть не выскользнувшую из его руки.

— Локи, — Тор рванул брата на себя, и тот не удержался, распластался по груди. Тор обеими руками удержал его, а потом и вовсе схватил за затылок, чтобы погасить всплески сопротивления. Локи замер, а плечо Тора тут же стало мокрым. Локи вздрагивал, выплакивал обиды, царапал короткими ногтями или бил худыми кулаками в грудь, а Тор только крепче сжимал его, вдыхал запах волос и шептал милые глупости, пытаясь погасить истерику.

Локи вздрагивал всё реже, хлюпал носом, успокаиваясь, и понемногу замирал и успокаивался в крепких объятиях. Тор кипел внутри, пытался не сорваться, но злость на себя душила его.

Все те чувства, что он безнадёжно гасил, старался держаться подальше, чтобы заставить себя перестать испытывать то же, что к взрослому, привычному Локи, возвращались и набирались сил. Чем сильнее Тор гнал его от себя, ругал и не позволял приближаться, тем чаще и сильнее Локи снова и снова шёл навстречу, спасал, выручал и смотрел так преданно, что закипала кровь.

Тору было невыносимо видеть брата таким: отчаянно требующим внимания и признания, рвущимся на выручку с безумием и отвагой. Тор пытался видеть в нём лишь юношу с надеждой заслужить любовь и признание, а сам терзался слишком запретными чувствами. Юный Локи — не прошлый Локи, не взрослый, не опытный, не осознавший всё сам. Не тот, что когда-то соблазнял его ласковыми речами и умелыми ласками. Но Тор помнил, что Локи был в том же возрасте, когда впервые, сцепившись в драке, они оказались в постели, отчаянно целуясь и познавая друг друга.

Этот Локи хотел иметь брата, а Тор… Тор тоже хотел Локи, но как любовника — и любимого.

— Прости меня, — шептал он на ухо, и Локи вздрагивал, но уже не от страха, когда губы Тора едва касались мочки. — Я знаю, что был неправ, я знаю.

Он гладил Локи по голове, пока не понял, что тот подаётся под ладонь, словно ластится. Тор тут же убрал руку, и Локи обиженно отстранился и застыл в негодовании, глядя в глаза. Тор не мог отвести взгляд, теряясь между запретом и отчаянным желанием. Локи был так похож и так яро отличался от того себя, к которому Тор привык за долгие сотни лет. Ранимый, испуганный, обиженный, жаждущий внимания. И при этом — тот же сладкий созревший плод, так и просившийся в руки. Тор не сдержался, сжал ладони вокруг его локтей, отчего Локи вздрогнул, смотрел ему в лицо жадно и голодно, стараясь не замечать разгоравшийся ответный огонь.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты ценил меня. Чтобы ты любил меня...

Произнося это, Локи шептал едва слышно, но Тор смотрел только на его губы и понимал всё по их движениям. Дыхание снова сбилось, и Тор глубоко вздохнул, снова ловя ответный взгляд, напряжённый и ждущий. Локи замер, но глаза жили своей жизнью, метались по лицу брата. Тор сдался.

— Тебе не нужно было добиваться этого.

Локи вспыхнул, как хворост, и Тор едва удержал его от попытки бегства. Локи снова горел изнутри, румянец затапливал обычно бледное лицо — а Тор любовался этим, не в силах отвести взгляд.

— Потому что я уже люблю тебя.

От огня вспыхнувшей в глазах надежды Тор едва не ослеп. Оттого-то и не уловил момент, когда Локи прижался к его губам, неумело целуя. Он обхватил голову Тора, запутался пальцами в волосах и больно тянул за них. Но это было ничтожно по сравнению с тем чувством, что полностью поглотило Тора.

Забыв о собственных запретах, о том, как держался дальше от Локи, чтобы снова не сломать его своей непутёвой любовью, не причинить обоим вреда, Тор обхватил его за затылок, заставив замереть. Локи с приоткрытым ртом, красными мокрыми губами, так ярко алевшими на снова бледном лице, с горящими зеленью глазами, вызывал в Торе неуместный восторг, почти поклонение. Слишком юный, слишком любящий, он стал бы истинной наградой тому, кто смог удержать его темперамент, оказаться якорем для мятущейся души. Тор никогда таким не был, никогда не подходил Локи. В нём горел не менее сильный огонь, страсти обуревали с великой силой, и Тор слепо следовал им. Именно они были в ответе за то, что в тот, первый раз с прошлым Локи, Тор поддался желанию — и заставил брата вспыхнуть в ответ.

Сейчас же, с той разницей между ними: в прожитых годах, накопленном опыте, Тор снова не смог устоять, хоть и понимал, что может себя винить. Локи был слишком прекрасен в своей юношеской любви. И только Тору было под силу обуздать себя, дать то, что тот хотел, в полной мере — и так нежно, как заслуживал.

Поэтому Тор не торопился. Зная, что их ждёт, он не рвался вперёд, стремясь скорее насытиться, а смаковал каждое мгновение. Каждое из тех, как Локи доверчиво приоткрывал мокрый рот, как острым языком, пока не пропитанным ядом насмешек, скользил по губам, как распахивал огромные глаза, опушённые чёрными ресницами, затеняющими пьяную зелень. Локи чуть наклонил голову, подвинулся, пытаясь устроиться на ногах Тора удобнее, и вдруг выгнулся в его руках, вздохнул с лёгким всхлипом, и замер, упираясь в окрепший член, скрытый пока тонким покрывалом.

— Тор?..

— Всё хорошо, Локи, всё хорошо, — Тор скользил ладонями по выгнутой спине, наслаждаясь её хрупкостью, острыми лопатками, выступавшими позвонками. Локи, даже войдя в возраст, сохранил изящество, и его худощавая фигура всегда ярко контрастировала с напоённым мощью телом Тора. Но сейчас Локи, изменившийся, начавший жизнь заново, и вовсе казался тростинкой по сравнению с братом, даже среди асов и ванов славившегося ростом и силой. Тор продолжал гладить, успокаивая дрожь, пока не понял, что именно от его прикосновений Локи так ярко загорался.

— Я хочу посмотреть.

Хуже этого Локи ничего выдумать не мог. Тор застонал сквозь крепко сжатые губы, сжал ладони вокруг его талии и чуть поддал снизу бёдрами. От невинного любопытства, сквозившего в словах Локи, кровь закипела, будто магический огонь потёк вместо неё в венах.

— Локи, — пытался возражать Тор, но слова обрывались. Снова застонав, когда Локи потёрся о его член, Тор опустил руки и сжал кулаки, чтобы унять дрожь, передавшуюся и ему. Он напряжённо смотрел, как Локи, бросая на него быстрые взгляды, медленно потянул вниз покрывало. — Локи.

Тор с трудом выдохнул его имя, но Локи уже не отозвался. Приподнявшись, он стоял на коленях, комкая в руках покрывало, и смотрел на член Тора, скрытый обтянувшей его кожей брюк. Тор не помогал, пока Локи расшнуровывал завязки штанов, лишь напряжённо смотрел на то, как дрожали прежде ловкие пальцы брата, не справлявшиеся со шнурками. Не выдержав, Тор отстранил его, приподнял бёдра и стащил с себя штаны, а Локи стянул их полностью, мимолётно лаская взмокшую кожу ног кончиками пальцев. Тор снова лёг на кровать, а Локи никак не реагировал на это, снова впиваясь взглядом в его пах. Полностью окрепший, с оголившейся бордовой головкой, тёмный от прилившей крови, член отвечал на жадный взгляд выступавшими каплями смазки. Локи комкал покрывало, не в силах отвернуться, и когда Тору стало совсем невмоготу, посмотрел на него и тихо спросил:

— Можно потрогать?

Тор судорожно сцепил зубы, чтобы не выдать полный тоски и желания стон. Он мечтал о том, чтобы Локи коснулся его, а тот лишь робко смотрел и часто дышал, облизывая подсохшие губы.

— Такой большой…

В голосе Локи сквозило сомнение пополам с восхищением, и Тор чуть было не загордился собой, но в этот момент прохладные длинные пальцы легко коснулись головки, размазывая смазку по щёлке, и Тор против воли выгнулся, подаваясь к прикосновению. Локи тут же отпрянул.

— Больно?

— Н-нет, — выдохнул Тор, едва дыхание немного пришло в норму. — Совсем не больно.

Ободрённый этим Локи коснулся его члена снова, провёл указательным пальцем вокруг головки, чуть отводя край кожи, и едва заметные касания ногтей к слишком чувствительной плоти снова заставили Тора застонать. Но Локи уже не прерывался, поняв, что эти звуки сопровождают вовсе не боль, а удовольствие.

— Такой большой.

Сомнения в голосе уже не было, только восхищение и восторг, и Тор едва удержался на кровати, когда Локи склонился над его пахом. Мягкие губы, опалявшие теплом дыхания, заставляли член Тора подрагивать в ответ, словно он стремился оказаться между ними. Смазка снова выступила на щёлке, и Локи, пытаясь скрыть то, как бросал на Тора любопытные взгляды, снял её языком.

Тор сдавленно застонал, когда Локи выпрямился и удивлённо облизал губы, пробуя смазку на вкус. Тора прошибало дрожью, едва он позволял себе подумать о том, что у Локи это впервые. То, с каким рвением и любопытством он исследовал тело брата, заводило сильнее. Локи наклонился снова, упёрся ладонями в кровать, замыкая бёдра Тора между своих рук. На лоб Локи упала пара прядей, и завившиеся кончики ласково коснулись подрагивавшего живота Тора. Прикосновение это было таким нежным и чувственным, что снова сбилось дыхание. Замирая, Тор смотрел вниз, не в силах отвести взгляд от того, как Локи целовал головку члена, осторожно лизал верхушку, поигрывая с щёлкой, почти забираясь туда кончиком языка. Наслаждение было таким острым, что Тору пришлось сжать кулаки, впиться ногтями в мякоть ладони, и этим хотя бы немного отрезвить себя. Единственное, на что оказался способен сейчас его разум — вцепиться в волосы Локи, удержать его голову, чтобы направить в приоткрытый невинный рот член, утыкаясь головкой в нёбо, и проскользнуть дальше в узкое горло.

Но Тор отогнал гнусные мысли. Локи так искренне любовался им, так сладко пробовал на вкус и мягко облизывал напряжённую плоть, что кощунством было прерывать его в этом любовании. Без подсказок, Локи обхватил ладонью ствол члена, удерживая вертикально. От контраста прохладной руки на распалённой коже у Тора закатились глаза. Он часто дышал, выдохи рвались из груди больше похожими на рыки, но Локи встречал их лукавым взглядом из-под ресниц и улыбкой. Будто не верил, что его действия и его близость оказали на Тора такое действие, будто это не он томил и мучил брата нежными прикосновениями.

— То-ор, — чуть растягивая гласную, шёпотом позвал Локи, и Тору пришлось сфокусировать на нём взгляд. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Восхищение Локи заставляло глаза гореть, в центре чёрных зрачков играли огненные бесы, и Тор в который раз увидел в этом юноше привычного хитреца. Локи, верный себе даже в новом обличье, понемногу впустил член Тора в рот, продолжая смотреть вверх — на горевшее румянцем и похотью лицо брата.

Локи был неопытен, да и откуда бы ему было научиться. Неумелые ласки нисколько не походили на то, как ловко обращался со своим ртом — и членом Тора — прежний Локи. Тот доводил до потери рассудка, не переставая одновременно победно ухмыляться и насаживаться на толкавшийся в горло член. Но даже то, что Локи сейчас не справлялся с зубами, задевая ими чувствительную головку, не знал, как правильно выгнуть язык, чтобы член сам въезжал в горло, не расслаблял мышцы, чтобы впустить глубже, всё равно было лучшим. Лучшим по сравнению с полным отсутствием Локи в жизни Тора, к чему тот никак не мог привыкнуть. Тор не двигался, боясь навредить, а Локи кашлял и хрипел, но упрямо продолжал. Слюна стекала по члену на мошонку и живот, склеивала густые волосы в паху. Тор лишь наблюдал, изредка подсказывая, и млел от того, что рядом был Локи.

Мало-помалу у Локи начало получаться, и Тор не замечал редких моментов, когда зубы касались плоти. Удерживать себя стало невмоготу, томившее возбуждение грозило обернуться оргазмом в любой момент, и Тор, как бы внутренне не сопротивлялся этому, но заставил Локи отстраниться.

— Тебе не понравилось?

Локи снова оказался изумлённым и немного расстроенным подростком, будто Тор не оценил его умения и желание доставить удовольствие. Он обиженно смотрел на улыбавшегося брата, слушал хриплые стоны. Тор никак не мог собраться, чувствуя себя на вершине блаженства, и не верил в происходящее. Локи выпрямился, требовательно смотрел, ожидая ответа. Тор не нашел ничего лучше, чем приподняться, снова ухватить его за шею и потянуть на себя. Локи упал ему на грудь, вытянулся во весь рост, вмялся бедром между бёдер.Тор нежно целовал распухшие губы, успевая шептать, что всё хорошо — слишком хорошо — и Локи отлично удалось довести его до безумия. Но теперь настала его очередь.

Тор не торопился, целовал Локи, пока не закололо губы, а вокруг губ брата не покраснела кожа, натёртая бородой. Локи тёр лицо, пытаясь снять раздражение, но не получалось, и Тор отвёл его пальцы, заменив своими губами. Он выцеловывал каждый кусочек гладкой юношеской кожи с тонкими пушистыми волосками, грозившими вскоре стать настоящей щетиной, но пока наслаждался их мягкостью, заставляя Локи млеть в своих руках. Румянец снова окрасил его скулы, длинные ресницы трепетали, пока Тор, глядя на них, обводил языком круги вокруг приоткрытого рта Локи и ловил его выдохи.

Тор осторожно провёл ладонями по спине Локи, легко сжал тонкую талию, почти уместившуюся в ладонях, и Локи ответил на это изумлённым выдохом. Широко распахнутыми глазами он смотрел Тору в лицо, заставлял теряться во влюбленном взгляде. Подцепив чуть задравшийся край туники, Тор провёл раскрытыми ладонями по обнажившейся коже спины, отчего Локи бессильно распластался по его груди, цепляясь за плечи. Тор подмигнул ему, ухмыльнулся и продолжил изучать горевшее желанием юное тело. Кожа под одеждой была горячей, разительно отличалась от всегда прохладных рук, и Тор наслаждался теплом, растекавшимся под ладонями. Он обвёл край пояса кожаных штанов, беззастенчиво облегавших длинные ноги Локи, подцепил двумя пальцами, а остальные просунул внутрь. Локи выгнулся, подаваясь, и Тор тут же полностью протиснул ладони в его узкие штаны.

Ягодицы Локи были горячими и мягкими. Контраст между худощавостью тела и округлым задом всегда привлекал Тора. Он с удовольствием мял ягодицы ладонями, впивался в них пальцами, тут же отпуская и снова сжимая. Возбуждение, чуть отступившее на моментах нежности, возвращалось с удвоенной силой. Напрягшийся член томился между голым животом Тора и ещё одетым Локи. Это срочно следовало исправлять. Тор, заставив Локи смотреть себе в глаза, рванул кожу штанов в стороны, и треск разошедшихся швов показался оглушительным в установившейся между ними тишине. Обрывки разлетелись вокруг их тел, а Локи восторженно выдохнул долгое «о-о-о», ослепляя Тора восхищением в глазах. С остальным было проще, потому что Локи, сжав бёдра Тора своими, приподнялся без рук, гибко выгнулся перед ним, стаскивая тунику через голову. Тор же любовался его белоснежной кожей, яркими маленькими сосками, выступившими от усилий рёбрами.

Такой знакомый Локи — и такой иной, поразительно не похожий на того себя, которого Тор помнил по последним проведённым вместе векам. Влюблённый, восхищённый и восторженный, он понятия не имел, что испытывал брат. Тор желал только распять его под собой, вмять в сбившиеся простыни и взять так яростно и сильно, чтобы следы не сходили со снежно-прозрачной кожи неделями. Глядя на полностью обнажившегося и смотревшего со смущением Локи, Тор похолодел, едва осознал свои грязные желания.

Локи смотрел так, будто ждал вердикта, всё ли в нём нравится Тору, ловил его взгляд, чуть заметно изгибался, пытаясь принять самую выигрышную позу. Но зря. Всё в нём бесконечно привлекало Тора, требовало сделать своим: выступавшие ключицы, широкие, но по-юношески хрупкие плечи, худые руки, тонкая талия. Заострившиеся от прохлады соски стали совсем маленькими, словно две тёмные точки горели на сливочно-сахарной коже. Тор с трудом оторвал от них взгляд и посмотрел Локи в глаза.

Одно Тор понимал абсолютно: его невыносимое желание, помноженное на долгие годы без брата, втройне усиленное невыразимой сексуальностью и невинностью, которыми было пропитано тело этого Локи, заставляло терять разум и самообладание. Тор горел и ненавидел себя за то, что единственным доступным ему сейчас поступком было бы бросить Локи на живот перед собой, задрать его бёдра кверху и немедленно взять, оставляя на коже алые следы пальцев и ногтей, а на шее и лопатках — кровоточащие укусы. Взмахнув головой, чтобы прогнать одуряющие мысли, Тор заставил себя успокоиться и посмотрел на Локи так, будто впервые его открывал для себя.

В чём-то так оно и было. Тору стало стыдно перед братом за непроходящую жестокость, которую он выражал даже в любви. Не потому ли прежний Локи всегда сражался с ним? 

Поэтому сейчас Тор, унимая в пальцах дрожь, поднял руки, ласково коснулся лица Локи, заставляя его закрыть глаза и блаженно откинуть назад голову, обвёл кончиками пальцев темные брови, краешки ресниц, выступающие скулы. Локи приоткрыл рот, и Тор с замиранием сердца слушал музыку его долгих восторженных выдохов, не давая поблажек своему истомлённому телу. Тор почти плакал от той нежности, что впервые затапливала его, смывая безыскусное вожделение, что с пугающей лёгкостью вызывал в нём Локи.

Сейчас же Тор в полной мере познавал свои чувства.

— Я люблю тебя, — не стесняясь этих слов, произнёс он, а когда Локи изумлённо распахнул глаза, глядя с недоверием от услышанного, повторил, окончательно сдаваясь: — Я люблю тебя.

Локи простонал что-то, грудь его вздымалась, гипнотизируя Тора, и он погладил его плечи, ключицы, опустил ладони на грудь и легко подразнил соски. Локи выгнуло от этой обычной, но пока незнакомой ему ласки.

Тор удержал его за поясницу, приподнялся и сел, заставляя Локи оседлать свои бёдра. Теперь член Тора упирался между раздвинутых ягодиц Локи, и тот едва заметно двигался, потираясь об него. Член Локи оказался в тисках между телами, и от каждого движения по влажному животу Тора Локи хрипло выдыхал и вздрагивал.

— Я люблю тебя, — простонал Тор, понимая, что уже никогда не возьмёт этих слов обратно и навсегда останется рабом Локи. Лишь одно успокаивало: этот Локи не стремился господствовать или возвышаться над ним. Он отдавался с не меньшей любовью, с не меньшим восторгом и выражал это так, как мог.

Тор приблизил его лицо, мягко приподняв за подбородок, коснулся губами рта и, убрав ладонь на затылок, придержал голову Локи так, чтобы бесконечно наслаждаться поцелуем. От нежности и интимности возбуждение лишь нарастало, Локи стонал ему в губы, и Тор всё пил и пил эти звуки, пока не понял, что их тоже перестало хватать.

Подхватив Локи за бёдра, Тор пересадил его на кровать, но тот не понял сразу, что брат задумал, и неловко скатился на бок. Удержав Локи за руку и взглядом попросив верить ему, Тор дотянулся до одной из подушек, подложил ему под бёдра и попросил лежать смирно. Локи почти послушался. Выгнутый на подушке, с задравшимся задом и раздвинутыми ногами, он неудобно обернулся через плечо и смотрел, как Тор спускается по кровати. Тор бросил на него быстрый взгляд и подмигнул, увидев в лице Локи насторожённость и любопытство.

— Тебе будет хорошо. Я обещаю.

Локи лишь тяжело вздохнул.

Тор устроился удобнее, опираясь локтями широко расставленных рук на кровать. Колени Локи сжимали его торс, а выпяченные ягодицы оказались опасно беззащитны. Тор уложил на них ладони, нажал, словно на упругий мяч, и улыбнулся, чувствуя сопротивление плоти. Попка Локи была чудо, как хороша: розовая, гладкая, с нежными морщинками, она так и манила к себе. Тор осторожно провёл языком от копчика вниз, почти до мошонки. Локи, почувствовав влажное прикосновение, вдруг вскинулся, забормотал что-то невнятное, устремив взгляд к высокому потолку, и снова обмяк. Тора воодушевила такая реакция. Он помнил всё то, что когда-то нравилось брату, помнил, как сделать это правильно, и теперь применял отточенные умения на совершенно не готовом к этому Локи.

Тор даже коварно усмехнулся, пользуясь тем, что Локи его не видит, спрятав лицо в подгребённые под себя подушки, и громко стонет в них. Всё, что Тор знал, он применял на невинном, не открывшем в себе тайны самых чувственных мест в своём теле Локи, и предвкушение восторга брата было невероятным. Тор широко раздвинул его ягодицы, из-за чего мягкая кожа между ними сильно натянулась, раскрывая темно-розовое отверстие, и приник к нему языком.

Вознаграждением стал самый удивительный за этот вечер стон, что издал Локи: протяжный, высокий, одновременно удивлённый и восторженный. Тор коснулся центра языком, чуть поведя по кругу, толкнулся внутрь, пока не коснулся разгладившейся кожи губами, и замер. Двигался только язык, ввинчиваясь и выглаживая Локи изнутри. Под напором непрекращающегося проникновения мышцы раздвигались, мокрый язык скользил глубже, и Тор чередовал толчки внутрь и дразнящее заигрывание с краями, поддевая их, отчего Локи зачастил стонами и сорванными выдохами. Он не понимал, что сам толкается вверх, раскрываясь сильнее, зато Тор прекрасно знал, что с ним происходило. Никогда Локи не оставался равнодушным к этой ласке, сдавался под ней, после позволяя брату всё, на что был способен его разум. И Тор не подводил. В любовных играх он был искушен и разнообразен, и никогда не стеснялся пробовать что-то новое.

К чести Тора стоило признать, что испытывал он это только с Локи, досконально изучая его тело и пределы, до которых тот мог дойти. К общему удовольствию давно стало ясно, что таких границ для Локи и самого Тора нет.

Тор чуть отстранился, чтобы посмотреть, как сокращались мышцы вокруг пустоты, как блестела от слюны нежная кожа, понемногу краснея от уколов щетины, ставшей тяжёлой от пропитавшей влаги. Тор, словно восхитительную музыку, слушал протяжные стоны Локи, чувствовал его дрожь под своими руками. Локи же только казался замеревшим. Всё его тело, каждая мышца были в движении: сокращались и расслаблялись ягодицы, бёдра двигались навстречу дыханию Тора, оседавшему под копчиком. По спине шли волны долгой дрожи, сходились и расходились лопатки, напрягались ставшие заметными мускулы на руках.

Тор наклонился обратно, широко лизнул между ягодиц, задевая несомкнувшиеся мышцы кончиком языка, провёл обратно к промежности так глубоко, как смог. Он видел, как налились яички Локи, как разгладилась и чуть подтянулась мошонка, и даже представить себе не мог, насколько сильно был возбуждён Локи. Но тот не скрывал от брата, рассказал всё стонами и мольбами, дрожа под ласкавшим языком.

— Тор-Тор, Тор-Тор, — бормотал он в такт сердцебиению, едва выдыхая между словами, — Тор-Тор, То-о-о-ор!.. Я больше не... не могу, я... Тор!

— Всё хорошо, — шептал Тор, прерываясь на то, чтобы коротко толкаться внутрь его тела, и наблюдал, как мышцы сжимались, пытаясь облечь собой язык, — всё хорошо, Локи, если тебе нужно...

— Да-да-да, — снова зачастил Локи, сжимаясь, и теперь лицо Тора почти скрылось между его ягодиц. Локи кончал в подушку под собой, с криками стонал в ту, что лежала под головой, и дрожал, пока Тор мокро вылизывал его.

Тор просунул ладонь под живот Локи, где было мокро от семени, дотянулся пальцами до не опавшего члена и потёр его, заставив Локи вскинуться. Юность была подспорьем в желании довести Локи до края столько раз, сколько тот выдержал бы, и он снова оказался готов. Тор приподнял его, выдернул и отбросил испорченную подушку, и Локи подтолкнул к нему другую. Тор заставил его перевернуться, снова ловко уложил перед собой на спину и развёл ноги, выпрямляясь между ними.

Взгляд Локи был мутным и влюбленным. Он не отводил от Тора глаз, с восхищением разглядывая бугрящиеся мышцы, широкий торс и подтянутый живот, но едва опустился ниже, как вспыхнул румянцем.

— Если хочешь — смотри, — подбодрил Тор. — Трогай.

Локи недоверчиво приоткрыл глаза, зажмуренные в ужасе от собственного любопытства, и снова посмотрел на член Тора, нисколько не обессилевший за время промедления. Он дотянулся до него кончиками пальцев, погладил ствол по выступавшей крупной вене, обвёл головку. Настал черёд Тора дрожать, пока Локи невесомо изучал его.

— Поторопился, — с трудом выдохнул Тор в промежутке между волнами удовольствия, бежавшими по телу. — Лучше перестань.

— Тебе не нравится?

— Я взорваться готов, — хохотнул Тор, — ты даже представить не можешь, как сильно я хочу тебя.

Локи вдруг лукаво улыбнулся и посмотрел ему в глаза без страха, даже с вызовом, став невыносимо похожим на себя прежнего.

— Я вижу, — улыбнулся он, и Тор, зарычав, накинулся на него, вжимая в кровать и отчаянно целуя.

Он всем весом придавил Локи, но не услышал ни слова против. Обхватив лицо брата ладонями, Тор расцеловывал его, вылизывал рот, ласкал язык, которым Локи проворно играл с его. Они вжимались друг в друга так плотно, что не могли двигаться, и только чуть болезненное возбуждение заставляло Тора немного ёрзать, пытаясь облегчить давление на твёрдый член.

Не в силах больше терпеть, Тор отпустил губы Локи, но вместо этого вылизал его подбородок и шею, прижался к нежной коже над ключицей и укусил, чтобы оставить ярко-красный след. Локи вздрогнул, но не запротивился, и Тор продолжил таврить его, оставляя следы укусов и засосов на груди: вокруг сосков, жадно вжимаясь в них зубами, между рёбер. Снова подтянувшись, Тор вжался лицом в подмышку Локи, втянул сладко-терпкий запах, вылизал её, заставив Локи, наконец, закричать после долгого молчания. Кожа на локте тоже была сладкой, и Тор с наслаждением приник к сгибу, выписывая на нём узоры языком. Локи стонал, уже не переставая, дрожал и часто задерживал дыхание, не в силах вытерпеть то, что происходило с ним.

Только после этого Тор прошёлся поцелуями по его боку. Локи чуть нервно рассмеялся, потому что ненавидел щекотку. Сейчас же она была чувственной, заводила, но привычную реакцию было не изменить. Тор склонился к его паху, обвёл языком вокруг — только кожу живота, на котором тяжело лежал потемневший от возбуждения член, прижался ртом к морщинке на мошонке. Локи обмяк и теперь только дрожал, не в силах издать ни звука. Тор пососал основание члена, широко мазнул языком до головки и взял её в рот, коротко обласкав. Локи лишь хныкнул.

— Я так хочу тебя, — хрипло прошептал Тор почти отказавшим голосом. Даже дыхание было хриплым, раскатисто рвалось из груди, будто он не любовью занимался, а толкал в гору огромный валун.

Вместо ответа Локи приподнял ноги и подхватил их под бёдрами, раскрываясь перед Тором. Но до того, как его взять, Тор снова приник к расселине между ягодиц, вылизывая её, трахая сомкнувшуюся дырку языком.

— Тор, Тор, — сорвано шептал Локи, — пожалуйста!..

Локи не должен был просить, у Тора ёкнуло в сердце, едва он услышал мольбу. Остановившись, он выпрямился, удерживаясь на руках, взглянул в лицо Локи и понял, что тот уже не помощник. Пришлось вспоминать, что выручало их раньше, когда Локи, не в силах наколдовать что-то, доставал какое-нибудь ароматное масло, помогавшее проникновению. Тор с тяжёлым вздохом поднялся с кровати, а Локи опустил ноги, смотря на то, как Тор рыщет по его столу, по полкам рядом, чтобы найти хоть что-то подходящее.

Фиал рубинового стекла не сразу бросился в глаза, и Тор лишь наудачу приоткрыл его. Тот самый запах — пряный, густой — ударил в нос. То, что нужно.

Вернувшись обратно, Тор раскинул ноги Локи, закинул левую себе на плечо и вытащил пробку. Масло пролилось в ладонь, и Тор умело провёл пальцами между ягодиц Локи, толкнулся указательным внутрь, смазывая так щедро, чтобы не причинить потом боли. Локи выгнулся под ним, ласкал себя, но обходил вниманием напряжённый член. Шея, грудь, торчащие соски, живот — только там, чтобы дождаться, пока Тор возьмёт его по-настоящему.

Тор торопился, проливал масло на простыни, с ладони капало, а он всё смазывал Локи, растягивал мышцы двумя-тремя-четырьмя пальцами, чтобы им обоим было комфортно. Локи сжал бедро правой ноги, удержал, раскрываясь перед Тором, и сам подавался вниз, впуская пальцы в своё тело.

Ждать дольше было невозможно. Остатками масла Тор смазал себя, вытер ладонь о безнадёжно испорченные простыни и навис над Локи. Удерживаясь над ним лишь на левой руке, правой Тор придержал член возле раскрытых мышц, обводя вход головкой, и лишь намекал на то, что произойдет, мягкими толчками, не проникая внутрь.

— Ох, Локи, — восхищённо выдохнул Тор, чувствуя, как мышцы сжимаются возле члена, и Локи замер, абсолютно расслабившись. Это был лучший момент, Тор не упустил его, небольшим толчком войдя пока только головкой. Локи чуть застонал, но не сжался, впуская до конца. Тор продвигался внутрь медленно, сгорая от жара и узости тела, распростёртого под ним со всей щедростью, пока не вмялся пахом в растянутую вокруг ствола кожу. Локи, поймав его взгляд, туго сжался, замыкая в себе, и Тор, выгнувшись над ним, оглушительно закричал, удивляя самого себя. Узко и туго, обжигающе горячо, но скользко от масла. Член двигался сам, послушный рывкам бёдер. Разум отключился, оставив вместо себя только похоть.

Опустив правую руку на кровать, Тор вытянулся, вжимаясь в Локи так, что его бёдра оказались зажаты между ними, и сорвался, позволяя телам двигаться самим. Локи встречал толчки громкими выдохами, с трудом потом вдыхая, а Тор и вовсе забыл, как дышать. Грудь распирало, от члена, туго стянутого жадными мышцами, волнами расходилось тепло и размывавшее сознание удовольствие. Пот струился по лицу и груди Тора, попадая на Локи. Они скользили друг по другу, подаваясь то навстречу, то обратно, пока движения бёдер Тора ускорялись. Он не следил за ними, сосредотачиваясь на том, что чувствовал сам, и пытался двигаться правильно, чтобы дразнить простату Локи — что ему удавалось, судя по размазанным стонам, снова вырывавшимся из искусанных губ.

Локи закрыл глаза, отдаваясь всем собой, уже правильно сжимался вокруг члена. Всё возбуждение, что копилось в Торе этим вечером, нашло выход. От дрожавших пальцев, от искр в позвоночнике и затылке, от двигавшегося в сладкой тесноте члена стало невыносимо хорошо. Тор вскрикнул, стены отозвались протяжным эхом, оглушая обоих. Локи стонал на одной ноте, почти скуля, и сам насаживался на член, принимая в себя семя Тора. С трудом сосредоточившись, Тор накрыл ладонью его пах, с трудом протиснув руку между их телами, сжал член Локи, и тот сорвался в оргазм следом за ним, не сдерживая истомлённый крик.

Воздух пах их телами, их близостью, было жарко и томно. Тор полностью обессилел, почти навалившись на Локи, но смог выйти из него и распластаться рядом. С чуть болезненным стоном Локи опустил ноги на кровать и всё ещё вздрагивал, переживая последние отголоски удовольствия в теле. Тор разделил их с ним, прижавшись сбоку, вжался губами в покатый смык шеи и плеча, чувствуя губами бешеный пульс Локи.

— Я так люблю тебя, — прошептал он, когда Локи затих под его рукой. — Тебе не нужно ничего доказывать, потому что я люблю тебя.

Тору жизненно необходимо было высказать это, пока Локи с восторгом смотрел на него после двух ослепительных оргазмов, пока был открыт и готов слушать. Тору нужно было заставить его раз и навсегда поверить себе, чтобы этот Локи не совершил ошибок себя прошлого.

— Ты должен знать, что я всегда буду любить тебя, и всегда буду на твоей стороне.

Тор положил ладонь на щёку Локи и заставил посмотреть на себя.

— Ты понимаешь?

Локи нерешительно кивнул, словно не готов был поверить в то, что обожаемый брат признаётся в этом. Но снова кивнул, уже уверенно, и вокруг сердца Тора словно разжались тиски.

— Я всё для тебя сделаю, — прошептал Локи, потираясь о ласкавшую ладонь. — Потому что я тоже тебя люблю.

Тор облегчённо выдохнул. Устроившись удобнее, он подтянул Локи к себе, позволяя прильнуть к своей груди, и тот счастливо сопел, прижимаясь к горячему телу. Осмелев, он сам обнял Тора за шею, замирая в накатившем после удовольствия сне. Тор сдался тоже, но всю ночь не отпускал Локи, мягкими объятиями гася его редкую, но сильную дрожь и кошмары. Никто больше не обидит Локи, распалял себя Тор, даже он сам.


End file.
